vinceshortfandomcom-20200215-history
Replacement Video Games
This is the list of Video Game conceptions that competed to replace Vince and the 300000 Racketeers the Video Game. In which Vince VG lost, the winner was "Poliwrath Vs. Exploud", of which a website for it is being made. The game's final positions in the "race" to be made are also shown with advantages, Vince VG was in third place when it was scrapped. The final decision was made on 11/30/2015. Simple ideas with few features and a single game mode: The Royal Cactus: (was in fourth place) WORKMATE'S IDEA A massive maze where up to seven players are trying to escape with a treasure called the "Royal Cactus" while avoiding monsters like skeletons and guardians, normal cacti, and other players. One match could last as long as a Monopoly game. No other information is available currently. Advantages include having the most items and biggest maps. 5 Nights at Fletcher's: (was in second place) A very simple Five Nights at Freddy's fangame at Fletcher & Gerald's Resturante with 12 cameras and Fletcher, Gerald, El Guapo, Papo, Philip, and Yurikaa as animatronics. Advantages include just that it's an FNAF fangame. Massive ideas with lots of content and online gameplay: Poliwrath Vs. Exploud: (the winning idea, is now in development) A 3rd-Person shooter where ALL gameplay is online, with a number of game modes, and near endless utilities and customizations! Mechanics are very similar to those of Plants Vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare ''(the game's basis). Playable characters are the Disunited State of Apolican Army: Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Politoed, and their president: Poli H. "Warden" Wrath, and Exploud's Angels: Whismur, Loudred, and the noctilucent king: Exploud E. Noisenberg. Some adjustments will be made, for example, Poliwhirl's spiral will be his actual mouth, and Whismur will be an angel, have a halo and wings, and be able to fly. Many sketches are available though only a few are to be given out this early. This idea is the most likely of being made, and is being shared on blogs. Advantages include being in the most popular fanbase. ''Early Version: In early concepts between 2010 and 2014, many more characters existed and the game was much different, it was actually once planned to be a guessing game where the teams fight and you guess who'll win! It was changed due to poor mechanics and misconnections with Poliwrath and Exploud, the name "Poli H. "Warden" Wrath" and Exploud's flag existed, but the name "Exploud E. Noisenberg" and the Apolican Flag did not, Poliwrath's force was instead called "Poly Inc." at the time. Whismurs at this time were fairies instead of angels, this was changed when Pokémon introduced Fairy Type, although some Loudreds were still depicted with fairy wings until the today concept appeared. The Apolicans were called "Evil Team" and the Loudies were called "Good Team". Shinkansen: (was in fifth place) A game set in a half-human half-''Cars'' world involving the bullet trains of Japan, where you can do many game modes such as racing, revenue service, hot pursuit, coupling, and much more, in many ways it was similar to Vince and the 300000 Racketeers the Video Game. Absolutely all classes and series of trains were playable, these were Series 0, 100, 200, 300, 400, 500, 700, 700 Rail Star, N700, N700-7000, 800, E1, E2, E2i, E2-1000, E3, E3-1000, E3-2000, E3 とれいゆ, E4, E5/H5, E6, E7/W7, experimental class 1000, 951, 961, 962, 500-900 WIN350, 952/953 STAR21, 955 "300X", E954 Fastech 360S, E955 Fastech 360Z, and inspection class 922, 923, 925, and E926. The idea was forgotten, but remembered a bit after PvE began and listed. It's advantage was being the oldest of the concepts not to have been scrapped, having been more than 9 years old on 11/30/2015! Meaning it was the most planned, although it couldn't beat the other concepts, then seen as Vince VG's ancestor. Ideas that were scrapped before the final decision was made: Unnamed Maze Game: (was in sixth place) A game of 40 bosses and 100 mazes where a hero of which was never chosen must save a Star Princess from the Dark Lord (eventually decided to be Poli H. "Warden" Wrath). The idea was scrapped since it didn't make sense and was at low priority opposed to Five Nights at Fletcher's and Poliwrath Vs. Exploud. The game also seemed to be too easy, but is still remembered as the game where a few utilities in PvE first came from. Gallery: